A Time of Recreation
by Blackdeer7
Summary: This is an epilogue to "A Time of Reckoning" – a story which reimages the ME3 ending. Can be read as a standalone, but reading the other one is recommended. Full summary inside. Note: Fluff Alert. You have been warned...


A Time of Recreation – Part 1

 _In the aftermath of the Reaper War, Shepard and Liara find themselves pulled into a new adventure, unraveling the mystery of how the Spectre, along with all synthetic life, survived the red energy wave from the Crucible. Together with their friends, they uncover the ancient secret responsible for the unprecedented event and also its high price. A price that Liara pays to save Shepard._

 _Nineteen months later…_

The sun was high in the noon sky as Lakota loaded the last of the groceries in her skycar. She never thought she would be so domesticated as to own a skycar, but they proved to be a necessity while living in one of the more remote regions of Thessia. In fact, she and Liara owned two: the convertible model she was driving now with the optional kinetic barrier, upgraded 4.0 ME twin turbo charged engine and a stylish metallic blue hue, and the green four-door that Liara preferred.

Her bondmate's choices always had a touch more practicality to them while Lakota's tended toward the slightly extravagant. Fallout, she reasoned, for all that she had gone through during the Reaper war. If Liara was in earshot of that comment, she always countered that the Spectre's tastes had been extravagant long before the war began. Then, Lakota would point out that the war had actually been going on for millennia, to which Liara invariably replied that the Spectre was unaware of the Reapers until a few years ago, so they could not have influenced any decisions made during most of her life. From there the familiar conversation devolved into a playful argument on the viability of a collective unconscious between species throughout the galaxy and eventually they would conclude, for the safety of the universe, to test their theory. Hours later, lying naked and exhausted, bodies completely entwined between silken sheets, they would agree that more experimentation was needed before they could go to the Citadel Council with their findings.

As she slipped into the driver's seat and directed the hover car toward the western horizon, Lakota smiled, remembering the avenues of experimentation this reoccurring conversation inspired in them last night and continued to influence when they woke this morning. Those sultry memories kept her company the entire trip home.

"Happy Birthday, Shepard!" Garrus shouted jovially as he walked through the main entrance of the house, tossing a neon blue, cube-like box towards the Spectre. The impromptu projectile was adorned with yellow polka-dots that looked like they might glow in the dark.

"Thanks, Garrus," Lakota said, nimbly catching the gaudily wrapped package. Her brows furrowed momentarily as she took in Garrus' casual attire. White shirt, dark blue pants and a matching short jacket. He looked good, but after years of backing each other up in hostile combat situations, seeing him in anything but full body armor was a little unsettling. "I'm glad you could make it. I thought your new role as head of C-Sec might keep you away."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this even if the Reapers were knocking on our door. Which they did once, but you made sure they would never interrupt us again, so I felt pretty confident showing up today."

"Anything to make your life a little easier, Garrus."

"As it should be, Shepard."

The Spectre rolled her eyes. "Don't let Tali hear you. I'm sure she'd have a different opinion on who is supposed to serve whom."

"Tali agrees."

"Tali agrees with what?" the Quarian asked, stepping into the house. Even while carrying a load of wrapped packages stacked taller than her own height, she had multiple bags looped around each of her arms.

"Um… err…" Garrus stuttered weakly. He was usually quick-witted and able to tell the most outrageous tales, but when it came to Tali, he failed utterly. This was a recent development that coincided directly with the shift in their relationship from being "just friends" to something more intimate.

Smirking, Lakota offered, "Oh… Garrus was just telling me how you agree that—"

The Turian pushed the Spectre to the side, interrupting her, then stepped towards Tali. "That I should make every effort to make your life easier," he finished smoothly.

"Well, of course. How about starting now and helping me with these presents?"

"Yes, dear." Garrus, looking a bit sheepish, took the stacked boxes from the Quarian and turned to walk further into the house.

The two-story home had an open floor plan with vaulted ceiling and a second story enclosed loft. The décor throughout the space was a complementary blend of modern and natural materials which overall had a simple, but elegant design. Dark walnut hardwood flooring spanned across the interior and was offset by the light beige walls, except at the back of the home, which consisted of tall panes of glass and warm wood framing that echoed the vertical lines of the trees outside the windows, creating a seamless transition from indoors to out. The living room was to the right of the main entrance and to the left were the main stairs leading to the second floor and master suite. The kitchen was located towards the center of the house, but the focal point of the space with its high ceiling and stone fireplace was the great room which acted as the crossroads of the house. The off-white fabric of its L-shaped sofa and oversized lounge chairs matched that of the living room furniture giving a sharp, visually pleasing feel while transitioning from room to room.

"Shepard," Tali said as she gave the Spectre a quick hug with her newly freed arms, "I thought your birthday was earlier in the year."

"This isn't one of the 'being reborn' customs, is it?" Garrus questioned, setting the packages on the empty coffee table in the living room.

Lakota walked into the kitchen which had an open view to most of the first floor of the house. She placed the package she carried on the stone countertop next to the refrigerator, then began setting out plates of appetizers on the center island which had four stools on one side and also served as a breakfast bar. "Being reborn?"

"Yeah, you know, some sort of spiritual rebirth. I heard about it on one of those late night extranet infomercial vids." The Turian walked over to the island and began examining the plates of food. "Humans seem quite enamored with the idea."

Lakota laughed. "No, this is definitely not one of those." Smiling, she added, "Once was enough, thank you very much."

Tali placed the bags next to the packages on the coffee table, then turned and walked toward the Spectre. "So you're calling this a birthday celebration because…?"

"It's my actual birthday." Lakota thought Tali was looking directly at her but because of their environmental suits, it was always difficult to tell exactly where a Quarian's gaze was centered. Even Tali's new suit, a deep violet flexible outer casing interwoven with an intricate golden fabric and the matching helmet with its reflective golden visor, made it no easier to decipher.

"But what about April eleventh?" Tali asked. "I thought that was your birthday."

"Growing up, I never knew my actual birth date. But when I joined the Alliance it felt like a new beginning, so I chose to celebrate my birthday on my enlistment date."

Neither the Quarian nor Turian felt the need to ask any more questions about the oddity of the Spectre not knowing her own birth date. They both had enough knowledge of her difficult childhood in the slums of Earth to know that some things were best left in the past.

"See," Garrus said, attempting to lighten the mood, "I knew this was going to revolve around rebirth somehow."

"Shush," Tali chided, placing her hand on his arm, effectively bringing any playful retort to a halt. Then, she turned her attention back to the Spectre. "So, how did you find out your true birth date?"

"I didn't. Liara did."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" the Quarian remarked. "It's a good thing for us that she's using her research and data mining talents to help restore order. I can't tell you how many times her information has helped ease tensions between the Admiralty Board and the Citadel Council as we continue our rebuilding efforts on Rannoch… with the help of the Geth."

Once all of the appetizer plates were on the counter, Lakota grabbed a bottle of Asari honey mead and a bottle of 'Turian and Quarian' friendly dextro-alcohol from the lower shelf of the island. She opened both bottles, poured a glass of the Asari wine for herself and two glasses of the other alcohol for her guests.

"And how is that new position as Quarian Ambassador on the Citadel?" she asked while sliding one glass towards Garrus, then placing a straw in the other and sliding it to Tali.

"Overwhelming. Exciting. Terrifying," Tali said. "I'm glad that my people have a voice and place on the Citadel once again and I am honored to have been chosen to represent them, but part of me wishes I could be there while Rannoch is rebuilt." Capturing Garrus' hand in hers, she added, "The Citadel isn't so bad, though. It helps to have a friendly face there to keep me sane."

A chime sounded out simultaneously with a knock at the front door. Lakota activated her omni-tool and checked the security camera feed, which showed a young Asari wearing a white and beige uniform with a logo on an arm that read S&H Shipping.

"Could be here to abduct you," Garrus said, as he looked at the vid over her shoulder.

"Abduct me?" Shepard scoffed. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey, there's precedent. Remember the clone incident."

"They weren't trying to abduct me, Garrus. They were trying to _kill_ me."

"Just making my point all the more valid."

"You know," Lakota huffed, "someday your clone will try to kill you and then you'll realize just how unfunny it is when someone else brings it up."

"Even if that happens, mentioning your clone will never be unfunny."

Lakota scowled, then made a quick motion with her hand indicating she would be just a moment. When she headed towards the door, Garrus followed.

"I can answer my own door, Garrus."

"I've seen enough of your human horror vids to know what happens in situations like this."

Amused by the topic, Lakota asked, "What happens?"

"A remote location where old friends with checkered pasts are having a reunion. The serial murderer always strikes out at the pretty one first. And since I'm the pretty one, I shouldn't be left alone."

"You were in the room with Tali."

"She doesn't appreciate my beauty."

"I don't think I can help you with that either."

Shepard opened the front door and was greeted by the young Asari she saw on the security feed. At her side was a large metal crate.

Giving Garrus a sideways glance, Lakota said, "I don't think she's a serial killer."

"You don't know that. She could be an ardat-yakshi."

"If that's her MO, then I think I'm safe."

"I don't know, I've seen the way Asari flirt with you."

"Garrus… I have a shotgun and I have no problem handing it to Tali."

"Right. Go get 'em Tiger."

Completely oblivious to the conversation the Turian and human were having about her, the Asari stated, "I have a package for Commander Lakota Shepard."

"I'm Lakota Shepard."

"Really?" the young woman said, her eyes wide with awe-struck enthusiasm. "The first human Spectre? The Savior of the Citadel? The Hero of the Reaper War?"

Lakota nodded with stoic seriousness. "Yep. One and the same."

"Wow," the delivery girl cooed as she took a step forward. "I am such a fan!"

"Um… Thanks?" While not unusual, Lakota was still uncomfortable with the recognition that came with her semi-celebrity status. She preferred being behind the scenes.

"Tell me," the Asari whispered conspiratorially, her demeanor and the tone of her voice completely serious, "is being a Spectre just like it is in the Blasto movies?"

Lakota blinked. "Exactly like them," she said dryly, flashing a sardonic smile. "Sometimes I even send in my stunt double for the really tough stuff."

"Stunt double?"

"The Turian," the Spectre replied, jabbing her thumb in Garrus' direction. "How do you think he got the scar on his face?"

"Oh… but he looks nothing like you."

"Digital editing."

"Oh… okay," the delivery girl said looking bewildered as her eyes shot back and forth between the Turian and human. After a moment, she shook her head and appeared to give up on the visual mystery. Extending her arm, she showcased her omni tool. "Sign here please."

Lakota activated her omni-tool and swiped it over the delivery girl's, transmitting her digital signature. Then, the Asari nodded her thanks and left the human and Turian at the front door staring at the crate.

"I wonder who it's from," Garrus mused.

Lakota looked at her omni-tool's readout which displayed the crate's newly downloaded shipping manifest. "It's from Zaeed and he included a note. Apparently, he can't make the party, but he wanted to make sure we still had fun without him."

The Turian rubbed his hands together as he eyed the crate with youthful excitement. "And what did our mercenary friend send you?"

"Let's find out."

The first thing Liara noticed when she walked down the stairway from the loft was all of the colorful bags on the coffee table in the great room. Then, she saw Tali standing alone in the kitchen, taste-testing the drink she held in her hand. Thanks to a specialized slot, drinking while wearing an environmental suit wasn't as difficult as it first appeared. All Tali needed was a particular tool which she playfully called her "emergency induction port." In reality though, it was just a straw.

"Tali," Liara said as she stepped into the kitchen, "it's good to see you."

"You, too, Liara. Your new place looks _amazing_. I can't believe you and Shepard built a home on Thessia. I thought you'd still be in your apartment on Illium or just reside on the Normandy permanently, jumping around the galaxy, investigating Prothean ruins or helping refuges in the outer colonies. EDI and Joker would have loved that. Chakwas, too."

"We've had them doing just that these last few months, so for the moment I think they're happy to have some free time for themselves. I know I am. With Javik's help, we've uncovered many previously unknown Prothean sites, but after months of nothing but exploration, dig sites and the occasional supply run, a long, hot bath is more appealing to me than the discovery of a new relic."

"Yes, but _this_ is just so…"

"Domestic?"

"I was going to say normal, but that seemed too weird."

Liara chuckled. "It's true. Normal and Shepard rarely go together."

"I wasn't just talking about Shepard," Tali rebuked jovially. "I mean look at everything that's happened over the last year. It's wonderful, but you and Shepard never seem to do anything _normal_."

"Normal?" Lakota repeated, catching the tail end of the conversation as she walked through the great room with Garrus just a step behind. "What's that?"

"Normal is that thing two people do when they're bored," the Turian quipped. "Like building a house."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "We didn't build a house because we were bored."

"Then what do you call that second house on the back of your property?"

"That's a guest house, Genius."

"The one that was built because you were bored," Garrus stated smugly.

"The one that was built because I have a father-in-law who likes to visit… unannounced."

"Oh… I need to remember that one."

Tali placed her glass on the counter and looked over at the Turian who was still following the Spectre through the room. "You know I can hear you, right?"

Wincing, Garrus glanced quickly at Tali with a surprised look on his face. "Yes. Of course."

"Just checking," the Quarian teased.

"Right. Well… Um…" Clearing his throat, the Turian placed the palm of his hand at the center of Shepard's back, urging her to move faster through the room. "We'll just be outside."

"Shepard," Liara said in an authoritative voice. "Stop."

The Spectre, knowing from experience when to acknowledge that familiar commanding tone, halted mid-stride. Garrus barely avoided plowing into her as he careened to a halt.

With one foot still raised off the ground, Lakota slowly turned her head towards the Asari. Hesitantly, she said, "Yes?"

"What is THAT in your hands?" Liara demanded.

Looking somewhat abashed, Lakota mumbled, "Um… this is a flamethrower."

Dropping her head to her chest, Liara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Gently shaking her head, she whispered, "Goddess, give me strength." Then, dropping her arm to the side, she stared directly at the Spectre with a look of barefaced incredulity plastered on her face. " _How,_ in the name of Athame _,_ did you acquire a flamethrower?"

Oblivious to the steel underlying the Asari's question, a broad grin spread across the Spectre's face. "It's a gift from Zaeed. Since he can't make the party, he sent this gift. Garrus and I are going to-"

"Put it away."

"But—"

"No buts," Liara said gently. "I know you. You need put it away before you burn something down." Although her words carried a no-nonsense tone, it was readily apparent that she was having difficulty containing her smile. "The rest of our guests are about to arrive."

Shepard tilted her head to the left, scrutinizing her lover, then held the flamethrower out behind her and Garrus took it from her hand. As she walked around the kitchen counter her eyes never left the Asari, who now stood in a defiant pose with her hands on her hips. When the Spectre dropped to her knees, her gaze shifted to the slight mound of Liara's belly.

Reverently placing her hands on either side of the small bulge, Lakota whispered, "Hey, little one, I need your help. As soon as you are out of your self-imposed prison, I need you to side with me and convince your mother to have more fun."

Although Liara found it endearingly cute when her lover spoke to their unborn child, she tried to prevent that tenderness from carrying through her voice. "That is not going happen."

"Don't listen to her, Shazam."

Chuckling lightly, Liara retorted, "We are _not_ naming our child, Shazam."

"But—"

"No."

"What if—"

"Shepard. No."

"But it—"

"—doesn't matter," Liara finished. "We are not calling her Shazam."

Lakota glanced up at her lover, her green eyes twinkling in merriment. "Spoilsport."

Reaching out with her right hand, Liara tenderly ran her fingertips through the long, black strands of the Spectre's hair. Having no hair of her own, the silken feel of her lover's always amazed the Asari. Smiling affectionately, she said, "Please, go put the flamethrower away, then come back to your party."

Lakota stood and placed a quick kiss on Liara's cheek. "Yes, dear."

Unbidden, a flood of arousal spread throughout Liara's body, incited by her lover's close proximity and affectionate touch. Breathing in sharply, she tried to ignore the blaze of desire heating up every nerve ending, but the pregnancy-heavy hormones overrode any sense of control or decorum. Instinctively, she took a step back, away from the source of her physical upheaval.

Hearing the quick intake of breath, Lakota's eyes immediately shifted to the Asari's, but instead of any distress, within the brilliant sapphire depths there burned a palpable, predatory need. Drawn in by the gravitational pull of her lover's unspoken hunger, without forethought of consequence, she stepped forward, which negated any distance that Liara had placed between them.

Before anything further could happen, knowing exactly what she _wanted_ to happen and what every ounce of her body was demanding happen, Liara placed her right hand on the center of the Spectre's chest. She could feel the heavy, rapid pulse beneath her palm. "Later," she promised. Then, as though to bring them both back to reality, she took another small step back and added, "You have a flamethrower to put away."

Her own arousal now awoken, Lakota swallowed hard, and let her gaze, wanton and lustful, trail slowly down the Asari's body. "But... it's my birthday," she said, her look brazenly undressing and caressing without touching.

Smiling softly, Liara stepped forward, placed a hand on each of her lover's shoulders, and gently directed the human to spin around.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Lakota grumbled.

Liara planted a quick kiss on her lover's neck before salaciously whispering, "Later." Then, she gave a gentle push, propelling the Spectre in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on, Garrus," Lakota said grumpily. "Help me put the flammable present away."

As the two friends left the room, Liara walked back into the kitchen.

Tali, who had witnessed the whole scene a moment before, took another sip of her drink. "You two are so cute when you're trying to keep your hands off of each other."

Although she knew the Quarian was teasing, Liara still felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Whatever happened to that shy, innocent Quarian who collected all of those teraquads of dance music?"

"I still have my dance music, but I was never shy, just quiet… that's changed though."

"What happened?"

"The Quarian-Geth War. The Reaper War. Having to deal with the Citadel Council. I totally feel Shepard's pain there." Tali stopped and took another sip from her drink, but raised a finger, indicating there was more to say. " _And_ I started dating Garrus."

Liara stifled a laugh as she poured herself a glass of water and contemplated which appetizer she wanted to sample. Along with an amped up libido, pregnancy had also increased her appetite for food. Spicy food in particular. So, after placing a cheese and cracker concoction on a small cocktail plate, she grabbed a bottle of Krogan hot sauce from the spice rack next to the stove.

Tali watched, somewhat horrified, as the Asari doused the tiny snack with a dark red liquid whose label read " _Kick in the Quad Hot Sauce_." When Liara popped the small supernova into her mouth and began to chew, a visible shudder ran through the Quarian.

"So," Tali said, trying to take her mind off of what she had just witnessed, "have you decided on a name?"

Liara, who had just finished taking a drink of water, placed the glass back on the counter. "We have," she said as her lips curled into a bright, spontaneous smile. "We are naming her Zia, in remembrance of my mother."

"That's very thoughtful." Tali had only encountered Matriarch Benezia once, on Noveria, under less than ideal circumstances. The Matriarch and her Asari commandos tried to kill Shepard and everyone who traveled with the Spectre, including Liara, her own daughter. During the fight, Benezia, who had been indoctrinated by Sovereign, managed to break free from the Reaper's influence long enough to give them valuable information, and then, when the battle was finally over, she whispered a heartfelt goodbye to her daughter before dying.

"It was Shepard's suggestion," Liara said, her voice faint, as though she too was thinking of the last time she had seen her mother alive. "She just likes to mention Shazam to rile me up."

Tali snorted. "I would never have guessed."

Slightly exasperated, Liara admitted, "I still haven't found out what significance that name has in human culture."

…

After walking to the garage and securing the flamethrower in her weapons closet, Lakota turned and was somewhat startled to see Garrus leaning with his shoulder against the wall, staring at her with what could only be described as great interest.

Curious, she asked, "What? Do I have some soot on my face?"

"I'm sure Liara would love to know that you 'tested' your present before putting it away, but no, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"You," he replied. "You're going to be a parent."

"I've been parenting for years, Vakarian. Ever since I let you and Wrex onto the Normandy."

"At least we didn't cry when we were hungry." Seeing the Spectre's disbelief, Garrus amended his statement. "Well, I didn't." Coughing uncomfortably, he added, "Most of the time."

With her right hand, Lakota rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Of all the things that have happened in my life, knowing that Liara and I are having a child is the most mind-boggling and intimidating, but you know, it's also the most amazing… and exciting… and humbling."

"Humbling?"

"Liara and I created this life. It was unexpected and unplanned and kinda unbelievable. But this little girl who is on the way has made me realize that I still have so much to learn…. And that the best days of my life are right in front of me. She hasn't even arrived and she already has me wrapped around her finger."

With his arms outstretched to the sky and in a loud, bellowing voice, Garrus declared, "The great Commander Shepard! Mighty defender of the known universe! Ruthless vanquisher of the malevolent Reaper scourge! Indomitable nemesis to all thresher maws! ... Squishy, love-struck romantic!" After letting his arms fall back to his sides, the Turian looked over at the Spectre, an amused gleam in his eyes. "Is it just me, or does that last one somehow say the most about you?"

Shepard scowled. "I am not squishy."

"You are to a Krogan."

"Shut up."

"You know, now that I think about it, with Liara being a quarter Krogan, I wonder if she thinks you're squishy."

Flashing Garrus a snarky look, Lakota said, "Only in the right places."

The Turian groaned. "Forget I said anything."

From the entrance into the house, a new voice playfully remarked, "I have to agree with Garrus. Knowing you're going to be a parent is a little unsettling."

Smirking, the Spectre turned toward the new arrival, her friend and former Executive Officer, Miranda Lawson. "Then it's a good thing you have another six months to get used to the idea."

"I'll need it," the brunette said. "And probably a lot of alcohol, too."

"Alcohol hasn't worked for me yet, but maybe you'll have better luck."

"I'll let you know at the end of the weekend."

"I'll ask Aethyta to keep an eye on you."

Miranda raised a short glass filled with an amber liquid. "She's already started."

Lakota chuckled, happy to see that not only had the brunette exchanged her black and gold uniform for more casual attire- black leather pants, black knee-high boots and a short sleeved button down purple shirt- but it appeared she had also set aside her larger burdens so she could enjoy the evening's festivities.

Amusement dancing in her eyes, Lakota turned to address Garrus. "Miranda is staying with us for a few days in the guest house… along with Aethyta."

"Ah…" Garrus said knowingly, "the previously mentioned unannounced visit."

The Spectre nodded. "And there will be many more to come, I'm sure. Especially as Liara's due date gets closer."

"So Aethyta is an enthusiastic grandparent?"

"Garrus, you have no idea. Liara may have not gotten a pony, but I'm sure our little girl will."

After taking a sip from her glass, Miranda said, "I'm happy for the both of you, but I also think that I am in shock."

Shepard leaned back on the green skycar. "You're in shock?! What about me? I'm going to be a parent! I'm going to be responsible for this little lifeform and I can barely remember to feed myself."

"I thought you said that you've been parenting for years," Garrus teased, playfully reminding the Spectre of her earlier comment.

"I have, but you're more like adolescent teen-agers then a little… _baby_." The Spectre raked her fingers through her hair as her expression grew increasingly pensive. "It's so weird to say 'baby'… I can't believe I am going to be a parent. I can't believe we're going to have a child. I am going to have to change diapers, sing lullabies, and figure out baby language! I am in no way prepared for this. It's so damn surreal. I think I need a drink."

Miranda stretched her arm out towards the Spectre. "I know you said alcohol hasn't helped, but here… take this. You definitely need it more than I do."

Without a saying a word Shepard reached for the glass and drained the amber liquid in one swift gulp.

Cocking her eyebrow, Miranda said, "That was from your personal collection. I think it was meant to be sipped."

"Not today," Lakota replied, coughing slightly as the last remnants of whiskey burned their way down her throat. Then, she raised her hand and examined the empty glass. "In fact, I think I need another."

The Spectre pushed off of the skycar just as the door from the house opened and revealed Liara standing in the threshold. "Shepard," she said softly, almost coyly, "I need your help."

"My help?" the Spectre repeated, looking confused.

"Yes," Liara said, nodding her head. "Your help. Right now." With an unusual expression on her face, the Asari quickly captured the human's free hand in her own, and forcefully pulled so the Spectre followed her back through the entryway.

Stumbling a bit, Lakota turned her head, so she could look over her shoulder. "Be back in a few!" Then the two bondmates disappeared into the house after the door closed.

Miranda chuckled. "I wouldn't count on that."

Perplexed, Garrus asked, "You wouldn't?"

"I've seen that look on Liara's face before. They're going to be awhile."

"They are?" the Turian said.

Her lips pursed in disbelief, the brunette tilted her head, wondering if the Turian was actually that dense or if he was just playing with her. "Yes."

Sounding pouty, Garrus asked, "What do you know that I don't know?"

Miranda's blue eyes widened, clearly flabbergasted, then she placed her hands on her hips and struck a pose the said " _you've got to be kidding me_."

"Oh…" Garrus said, finally catching on to what the human was saying.

Nodding, Miranda said, "Yes."

"Oh my…"

"Oh my, indeed."

"Now, I think I need a drink."

"I _know_ I need one."

"Aethyta's behind the bar, right?"

"Yes."

"Think she'll want to know what her little girl is doing?"

Grinning mischievously, Miranda said, "Let's go find out."


End file.
